rhythmthieffandomcom-20200216-history
Marie/Plot
Marie (マリア, Maria) is one of the main protagonists in Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. She is a young violinist of seventeen who accompanies Raphael because of the marking on her violin being identical to the one on the coin Raphael's father left him and the Bracelet of Tiamat. ''Emperor's Treasure 'Chapter 1: Chance Encounter' Marie first appears as Raphael is passing through Place de la Concorde after stealing the Bracelet of Tiamat. She comforts Emilie, a young girl who has lost her balloon, by playing "Moon Princess" on her violin. Marie doesn't realize that the symbol on her violin resonates with the bracelet as Raphael runs away from constables. The two meet again soon after at Pont Alexandre III, where she is being chased by the Chevaliers Diabolique. Raphael rescues her in the minigame, Battle Diabolique. He jumps on top of boats to cross The Seine while carrying Marie. 'Chapter 2: On the Trail of the Mark' Marie introduces herself to Raphael and thanks him for rescuing her. Since it is so late at night and the Chevaliers Diabolique might still be around, Raphael offers to let her stay in his apartment. Inside, she explains her situation of how she is an orphan too before they rest for the night. The next morning, Raphael awakens to hear Marie playing "Moon Princess" on her violin. She explains how the song was left with her at the convent by her mother when she was a baby, and how she continues practicing it in hope that she will one day become famous for her mother to notice her. Raphael noted last night that the violin seems to resonate with the Bracelet of Tiamat, which has the same mark on it. After following plucking the strings of the violin in the same pattern that they glow, secret words are revealed on the side of the instrument, saying- ''"The Dragon Crown sleeps at the foot of the Holy Mother, lulled by the princess of the moon." The mention of the "Holy Mother" causes Marie and Raphael determine that they might find some clues at the Notre Dame Cathedral, so they head there together. When they arrive at the stained glass window of the Mother Mary, Marie plays "Moon Princess" in a minigame. After the minigame, Phantom R notices that the stained-glass window is reverberating to the sound of the violin. They reveal the Dragon Crown, but Raphael comments that it looks incomplete. However, Napoleon then arrives. After Raphael tries to fend them off in Destroyer Diabolique, Marie is captured by them. Raphael then accidentally uses the power of the Bracelet of Tiamat to lift the Chevaliers Diabolique and Napoleon into the air, allowing him to grab Marie and escape with the Dragon Crown in hand. They stop at Petit Pont, where Raphael tells Marie that they will be safe. He then takes her home to the St. Louré Convent. 'Chapter 4: The Paris Opéra' Marie and Jean-François go to the Paris Opéra to find out if Elisabeth is her mother. However, Elisabeth denies it. Marie plays "Moon Princess" on her violin in hopes that Elisabeth will recognize it, but she still refuses to acknowledge Marie and leaves with Alfred, her butler, to watch the opera. Marie runs away crying. 'Chapter 5: In Search of Marie' Marie buys a ticket and heads to Montmartre, which, according to Josette, is one of the places she often goes when she is upset. Raphael finds her there and cheers her up with the song Cheering Marie. Raphael then leads Marie back to his apartment to show her a secret room behind his bookcase. He explains how his father was a forgery artist, and he steals the fake paintings from museums as Phantom R in order to return the real ones. Afterward, he returns her to the convent, where she tells him she wants to help him search for Napoleon's treasure since her mother might have something to do with it. At first he refuses, but she insists that it is far less dangerous for the two of them to work together than for him to go by himself. Raphael finally agrees as long as things don't become too dangerous. They meet up the next morning in Raphael's apartment to search the streets for info about the Cross of the Sun King. Émile suggests that they go to the Paris Archives. The book they find there mentions the Phantom Rosetta Stone, which Émile explains is currently located in the Louvre's Egypt exhibit. The two of them sneak into the museum at night in the minigame Looting the Louvre Redux. They learn that Phantom Rosetta Stone was ordered to be broken by Napoleon years ago, although they learn that it contained records of lost civilizations. Raphael says that because the Cross of the Sun King was never found during the war, it might still be at the Palace of Versailles. The two of them agree to go search there and head to the Arc de Triomphe to catch a bus. 'Chapter 6: Intrigue in the Shadows' 'Chapter 7: Saving Marie' 'Chapter 8: Marie's Secret' 'Chapter 9: Weapon in the Clouds' 'Chapter 10: Parting Ways' ''Paris Caper '' Category:Character Subpages